


Resguardado

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Protective!Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wakes from a nightmare, drenched in sweat, and scared out of his mind. Jarvis will not accept this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resguardado

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first ficlet for this fandom. Actually started several other ficlets that were supposed to be... 'the first ficlet for this fandom' but that somehow never made it to the end... 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> Here it is! Not really happy with it, but tell me what you think. Constructive criticism always welcomed! ^^
> 
> Resguardado means 'protected' in Spanish. =)
> 
> Can also be found on my community on [LJ](http://muse-refuge.livejournal.com/3247.html)

Bruce woke covered in sweat, breathing labored and green around the edges of his vision. Sitting up quickly, he took a look at his surroundings. It was dark, but he could tell that he was in his room at Stark Tower. 

Someone was sobbing, and with horror, he realized it was him. 

That realization made him break, and he brought his legs to his chest, letting his head fall on his knees, hands tangling in his hair, nails digging painfully into his skull as he tried to calm himself. 

He was so tired. The nightmares wouldn't stop, hadn’t stopped even here, would never stop… but somehow, this time, they had taken its toll. The images of the insides of a cage, shackles around his wrists and ankles, uncaring hands on him, taking samples, running experiments, _hurting_ him... It was too much. He just wanted it to _stop_. 

He'd fallen in that place again, that awful space full of darkness and self-loathing. Bruce would give anything to feel the cold steel of a barrel in his hands again, the pressure of the tip on his forehead, to feel, even if he now knew it was pointless, the hope and the peace that came when the possibility of an end was near.  

"Dr. Banner?"

Bruce flinched at the sudden voice, eyes wide darting everywhere. It was too dark, the memories of his nightmare turning harmless objects into his own hell. The shadows looming over him, resembling people he wished to forget. 

"L-lights!" He pleaded desperately, choking through a series of sobs. 

The lights in his room came on instantly, the yellow color bouncing off the warm tones of his walls soothingly, unthreateningly.  

The sight of his room… _his_ room made him cry harder, hands coming up to cover his mouth, willing the sounds to stop. 

"Dr. Banner." The voice spoke again gently. 

Jarvis, he realized. Tony's AI. 

"J- Jarvis?" 

"Yes, Dr. Banner. I am here. Is there anything you need?"

**A cure.**

**A way out.**

**His old life back.**

**Betty.**

**To feel safe.**

**To feel… peace.**

"No. No I-" He started laughing through his sobs, until they became almost hysterical. "Nothing, I'm just…"

**Tired.**

**Terrified.**

**Done.**

**With everything.**

The thoughts made his heart clench painfully, as if it were too small, lungs collapsing on each other, heart pounding at an unnatural rate, fire running through his body. It hurt. It hurt so much. The fear and exhaustion, the despair of things never getting better, of always being haunted… it _hurt_ to the point of being unbearable. 

For a few moments Jarvis was silent, something that would normally cause Bruce to pause and maybe become worried, but he was too busy drowning in his own misery to notice, let alone care. 

"You are safe here, Dr. Banner." 

Bruce froze, his sobs coming to a halt as he carefully took in the words. No, not the words themselves, but _how_ they had been spoken. He knew that what Tony had created was a miracle, much more than an AI, something that was alive and at times so very… _human_. And like any human, Jarvis was capable of _emotions_ , emotions that showed in his voice and sometimes in how the things around the tower functioned. Lights would dim or brighten depending on his mood, the coffee machine once exploded in Tony's hand when he had muted him, and most often then not, the elevators stopped working if someone had pissed him off. Jarvis often times hid this, playing the emotionless AI that was only witty because Tony had 'programmed' it into him. But they all knew he could portray as much emotion as any of them, had seen it in different situations: anger, worry, anxiety... even fear. 

This times was no different, but the emotions in his voice, and their intensity surprised Bruce.  

"The tower is one of the safest, if not _the_ safest location on the planet. I am in charge of the security, and therefore, everyone under this roof is under _my_ protection. This includes even you, Dr. Banner." His voice seemed to deepen, a shimmer of anger and a threat to any that tried to infiltrate the tower. Bruce would even go as far as saying that Jarvis was _daring_ anyone to just _try_ and go through him.

"No one will be able to hurt you here, Bruce." The scientist startled at that. Jarvis had never used his name before, had never used anyone's name, always using honorifics or their last names. "I am linked into every camera and microphone in the city, and if I so wished it, in the world. I see and hear everything. The second the army, or any other party, shows an interest in you, Sir and I will have you on the other side of the planet until we… _persuade_ them into leaving you alone." Bruce shivered at how _dark_ Jarvis' voice suddenly sounded, how deadly. 

"I have access to your file, and to the server of one General Ross and his notes." Hands still clinging onto his head, Bruce could't stop the whimper of fear at hearing that name, the small ball he had curled into becoming smaller. 

Again, there was a small pause. Jarvis took a moment to study the small form of Dr. Banner, sitting on the bed drenched in perspiration and looking so vulnerable. Anger flared through him at the sight. 

"I know what they tried to do, are still trying to do." He continued, softening his tone. "Sir will not allow any of it to happen. _I_ will not allow it to happen." 

Bruce let out a small laugh, fresh tears staining his cheeks. It was weird. Tony had promised to keep him safe, but he hadn't believed in him then. 

_"I'll protect you Bruce, trust me I have a plan. Don't worry about it." The billionaire had flashed a set of white teeth before retuning to his then current project. Mischief written on his face._

He knew Tony meant what he said, but money could not buy his safety, nor his freedom. But Jarvis… Bruce _knew_ Jarvis had the power to destroy the country if he felt like it. It was a control Tony had given the AI that would horrify the world, a trust in his creation that Bruce had never seen before. 

Bruce knew now, without a doubt, that when Tony had said he would protect him, that he had a plan…he was talking about Jarvis. 

The realization made Bruce slump forward as emotions assaulted him. Happiness, hope, peacefulness… gratitude. The weight on his shoulders lessened, his fears evaporating into thin air, a sense of calmness washing over him. 

For the first time in so many years, with the knowledge that Tony and Jarvis were willing to do anything for him, Bruce felt… safe. 

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Dr. Banner?"

"Thank you." 

"… you are most welcome." 


End file.
